Billy The Kid vs John Wayne/Rap Meanings
[[Billy The Kid VS John Wayne|'Billy The Kid:' This Texas outlaw is gonna show this punk some tricks from the Wild West, (Since John is not a real sheriff or outlaw. Billy is saying he is gonna show him how a criminal does it as he is a real criminal from the Wild West) But first you gotta understand the rules son, and that is Billy is the best, (He is bragging and taunting John for the fact that he is older (technically) and better) What in tarnation?! Your films are lasso three decades ago, (The word tarnation is an exclamation used as a euphemism for “damnation". He is saying that John Wayne's movies are boring being around three decades ago. Also a "lasso" is a looped rope thrown around an object, tightened and pulled back;showing how old school John Wayne's Movies are) I actually shoot up people, you're faking it, just for show. (Billy once again shows that John is an actor and not a real sheriff or criminal. Billy is also saying that John is actually just wants more fans so he makes it seem real while Billy is actually the real deal) Just read the New York Sun , you'll get a list of my deeds, (A pun on son instead it is sun,and that John Wayne is his servant! The New York Sun is a politically conservative weekday daily newspaper published in New York City from 2002 to 2008 they written an Article about Billy The Kid along with the Las Vegas Gazette) No one cares about you, when you talk, all we see is tumbleweed, (John Wayne is an actor legend but Billy says that he is boring in his movies once again and saying we can see his balls in his pants or that his movies are boring tumbleweed passes by like in some western movies) I'm a Legend, a folk hero, and all you are is a pathetic actor. (Since Billy The Kid is a real legend and not acting Billy is saying that he his better.) You plus rhyming? Well I ain't no genius, but I bet that equals disaster, (A pun on how he is not good at rapping and showing he is better at math than John.) John Wayne: That first verse was like your life Bill, a massive fail! (Because Billy got shot or died. John is saying that Billy is a bad criminal.) This is gonna be worse than the Lincoln County War, leaving a big trail, (John is saying he is gonna "kill" Billy. Also "The Big Trail" is a film John starred in) of your blood, you ain't no gunman, you're a rodeo clown, (John is saying that Billy is not tough, a Clown and is not a true criminal.) You better run away kid, so quickly find your horse and mount, (A pun on is nickname Billy the "Kid" and John is also saying that he better run away and get out of town as John states in the next verse) because I'll claim the bounty on your head, I'm the new sheriff in town, (Because John plays sheriffs in the movies, he is saying that he is a sheriff in real life. Claiming the Bounty (or Reward) on Billy when he catches Billy either Dead or Alive) It's what happens when you mess with the best gunslinger around. (John is taunting Billy by saying he will kill him being better at gunslinging than Billy.) I've got Academy awards, while you're just shooting blanks, (John Wayne had gotten Academy Awards for being the best actor while Billy is just shooting fake bullets, reminding Billy once again that John is the better gunslinger. John is saying that he is a fake criminal and should not be in the newspapers.) You never even robbed a bank, this little Kid is gonna get spanked (A pun once again of Billy being a "kid" and taunting from John saying that Billy is not a criminal for not robbing a bank) Billy The Kid: As I predicted my rhymes are too hard for you to take, (Billy is saying that he is better than John and that he cannot take his rhymes a possible reference to "can't take the heat".) You're looking tired old man, do you need to sit down and have a break? (A pun on how John is old and how great Billy's raps that they can make John older and tired.) You need to speak up, Quiet Man, I can barely hear a word you're sayin', (A reference to how some movies they talk low and not loud. Also referencing to a film John Wayne starred in "The Quiet Man") So draw! This ain't just a wild west flick, this is the real deal, no more playin' (A pun on how people use to play cards and how John just plays movies!) I've taken on Dracula, an old man'll surely be no trouble, (A pun on how old Dracula is and how old John is Billy is saying that John is so old that he could be defeated easily. Billy the Kid vs. Dracula is a 1966 American low-budget horror/western film directed by William Beaudine. It was released theatrically as part of a double bill, along with Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter.) I'll shoot you up, and add more to my kill count on the double, (A reference to how Billy was a killer and that he is going to kill and win against John.) Now you've witnessed that Billy the Kid is the guy with the most flow! (Billy is bragging that he is truly better than John and going to win!) You're done John, you got lyrically killed, call me stomach cancer 2.0, (A fact that most old people get stomach cancer and also that John Wayne died from stomach cancer. Therefore Billy The Kid says that he just won.) John Wayne: Shut up child, you winning versus this American icon is highly unlikely, (John is saying that he is going to win and not Billy) It's not just because you're weak, but also because I'm High and Mighty, (A fact that he is very rich and is a legend!) Well you sure are some kind of cancer, I mean just look at your face, (He is saying that Billy is a annoying person and can make nobody like him!) It's more uglier than anything I've ever seen, you're a sickening disgrace, (A pun on how ugly he is with orange hair or the fact that Billy's a criminal) This duel was a ease, it just proves again you can't beat a man with class, (He is saying he is cooler (classier) and is winning.) Suck my shotgun Billy, and you can stick this Golden Globe up your ass! (Telling him to suck his Shotgun (or penis) and to stick a Golden Globe up his ass because he is not going to win! The Golden Globe is an Award given by the Hollywood Foreign Press Association (HFPA) to recognize outstanding achievements in the entertainment industry, both domestic and foreign, and to focus wide public attention upon the best in motion pictures and television.) You're a cow, boy, now I'll round up the end of this battle, (A pun on Cowboy saying once again that Billy is a child and also a cow. John Wayne also says that he is finishing this Rap Battle which is true with this being his second last verse) Now mosie on down and join the rest of my cattle. (He is saying that Billy is a disgrace and a loser so he is saying to be a cow, as stated in the previous line) Category:Rap Meanings